


All We Want, Baby, Is Everything

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short response to a tumblr prompt</p><p>"Scott is hurt at the vets, Allison and Isaac both stand vigil, they both realise they have the same feelings for him and he has for both them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Want, Baby, Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime during S3 so just suspend your disbelief. Self betad. Title from the song by Handsome Furs

It all happened so quickly. One minute she was sitting down to dinner with her dad, the next her phone was vibrating shrilly with a frantic text from Isaac.

**Alpha attack at the clinic Scott’s hurt Please come _now_**

She looked up to see her father examining the worried look on her face. He sighed and said,

“Get your bow and go. Be safe.”

She drove as fast as she dared to Deaton’s and screeched to a halt in front of it. She rushed into the clinic, bow raised, making her was past the counter and to the back where she saw the glow of the fluorescent lights in the examination room.

Isaac was standing over Scott who was laid out on a stretcher. Isaac looked up at her entrance and their eyes met.

After the Kanima Isaac had become more and more of a steady presence in Allison’s life mainly because he had become more of a presence in Scott’s. She could see that he and Scott had bonded and soon wherever Scott went he had a tall curly haired shadow. After she and Scott got back together it had seemed strange at first, to see him with anyone other than Stiles. And for a while Isaac had remained aloof from her. To her he had seemed partly defensive but also partly scared as though Allison would take Scott away from him.

At first she had only seen his sarcasm, the sneering wit that he used to keep others at bay. But when the Alphas came and the others were in danger she saw another side come through, perhaps the side Scott had been smart enough to see all along. During the heat of those battles when all they had was each other she saw his loyalty, his kindness, his vulnerability staring out at her through those deep gray-blue eyes. During those moments Isaac finally came out of the shadows and showed himself to her.

When she saw him standing beside Scott and locked eyes with him she felt relieved. If things had been truly bad she would have seen it reflected in his face but he looked steady, if still a little shaken. She lay down her bow and rushed to Scott, forced herself to look at the damage. There was a deep gash in his leg, bandaged now, but there was still fresh blood staining the gauze. Which meant…

Allison reached out instinctively and latched onto Isaac’s arm, “Is he ok. Why isn’t he healing? This shouldn’t still be bleeding right?”

Isaac’s eyes flickered briefly to her hand on his arm, but he didn’t comment. He ran a hand over his face.

“We were working and Scott went outside to take out the trash and one of the Alpha’s ambushed him. Deaton and I went to chase them off but we just found him lying on the ground, bleeding. They’d already gone. Deaton took a look at it,” he said, gesturing to the wound, “He thinks they must have had a knife laced with wolfsbane somehow. Not enough to kill him,” he assured her when Allison’s eyes went wide, “but enough to slow down his healing and put him in a lot of pain.”

“Why---why would they do that, why not just kill him if they had the chance. Unless it’s---“

Isaac finished her thought for her.

“Unless they were sending a message. They don’t want him dead, not if they still think there’s a chance he’ll join them. But they don’t like that he‘s resisting them either.”

Both of them were silent for a beat until Allison realized she was gripping Isaac’s arm tight, her knuckles white, whether from anger or fear she didn’t know. She let go and pulled her hand back.

“Sorry.” She murmured.

“It’s fine. At least you don’t have claws.” He joked hollowly.

Allison circled around the table to the other side. She perched on the edge and ran her fingers gently over Scott’s cheek, calmed by the heat she felt there and the steady rise and fall of his chest. She could feel Isaac’s gaze on her, following the movement of her hand and for some reason it made her flush.

“Thank you for texting me” she said, looking up, “For being there for him.” _All the time_ she thought to herself, and hoped Isaac would understand the unspoken words.

Isaac opened his mouth but nothing came out. Allison noticed his hand twitch, an abortive motion as though he had wanted to reach out, although whether to Scott or to her it was unclear. But his hand remained resting at his side and he just nodded.

Allison let her hand rest on Scott’s chest, feeling the beat of his heart.

“Where’s Deaton?” she asked, suddenly realizing she hadn’t seen the vet anywhere since she had come in.

“Went to talk to Derek. Let him know that we might be up against wolfsbane weapons.”

Allison looked down at Scott’s bandaged leg and felt a rush of vindictive anger.

“I wonder if I could use it with my arrows. Fight fire with fire.”

Isaac’s mouth curved in a fond smirk. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who wanted a little revenge.

Suddenly Scott shifted, a harsh whimper escaping him. His heart started to race underneath Allison’s fingers. He was clearly in pain.

Isaac reached down to Scott’s injured leg and at first Allison though he was going to try and change his bandages. Instead he laid his hand gently over the wound and as Allison watched the veins in Isaac’s hand turned dark and Scott settled again while Isaac shivered and paled.

“What…how did you do that?” Allison asked.

“Werewolf thing.” Said Isaac wincing and cradling his arm close to his chest.

On a whim, Allison reached out with her free hand and took Isaac’s. At first it was simple curiosity, but as she held his hand and felt it still trembling she squeezed it, trying to thank him. She understood his protective instincts towards Scott, she would have taken away his pain herself if she could have. The fact that he could still feel that way, after everything, after everything that had happened to him, the abuse he’d been through, after the ordeal of becoming a werewolf , the fact that he still wanted to take away someone else’s pain…

In the moment Allison blamed it on the emotional night she’d had, on the roller coaster of panic and relief as she surged up, over Scott, still holding Isaac’s hand and kissed him. And wow was is possible to regret something and yet still enjoy it at the same time, I mean it wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed Isaac’s gorgeous eyes, the sharp cheekbones, the curls that probably felt really good when you ran your hands through them, and his lips felt as good as they looked, but she loved Scott, she did, although she was pretty sure that Isaac did too and didn’t that just add a whole other layer of awkward to this moment when she was KISSING HIM—

“Am I dreaming?”

And that was Scott, who was awake now and staring up at them. Isaac pulled back with a look of fear and Allison had to keep hold of his hand in order to keep him from bolting.

Allison was still very confused, but seeing Scott’s eyes open overwhelmed everthing else and she couldn’t help leaning down to envelop him in a hug.

“You’re alright.” She said, pulling back so he could sit up gingerly. Isaac was staring between them like a deer in headlights and to be honest Allison knew how he felt.

Scott, with his usual bluntness, solved the problem for them by grabbing Isaac and kissing him. Allison watched as Isaac’s shock melted away and he opened his lips to Scott, a blush blooming on his cheeks. Allison squeezed her thighs together and had to fight the urge to use some four letter words in reaction. Scott finally pulled away and smiled at her.

“We’re gonna have to have a long awkward talk about this aren’t we?” Scott asked.

“Yes,” Allison answered, because god they were and it would probably be super awkward, “Lots and lots of talking.”

“Awww, man” Scott sighed, “Can’t I just get beaten up again? That worked this time!”

“No.” Isaac and Allison said in unison.

“But after the talking there’ll be more kissing and …..other things? Right?” Isaac asked, and now both of them were looking at her and clearly imagining what those other things would involve (and if she was being honest, she was too).

“Yes. But only after the talking.”

“Come on. I was mortally wounded, a little more kissing first couldn’t hurt right?” Scott asked, his puppy eyes out in full force.

And as it transpired, a little more kissing didn’t hurt(quite the opposite).


End file.
